I Hear a Whisper in the Wind
by Aries Draco
Summary: Weird things cause insomnia, insomnia causes weird things. Postseries, Marikcentric.
1. white

I Hear a Whisper in the Wind

_...and it told me of so many things…_

It started off with little things. _A glimpse of gold and black and tan; the ghost of a voice whispering in the wind._ Little things I could pass off as an overactive imagination; the gods know I have enough of one. It wasn't so bad in the daytime; daylight had always been a remedy for night frights. It was the evenings, after dinner, before bed, when I would sit alone in my room and feel him.

My other self.

It wasn't supposed to be possible, but then again, he was always a part of me. I _created_ him, so perhaps it wasn't so strange that I was seeing his shadows in the corners of my eyes. _His silhouette in place of my shadow; my hands disobey._ A wish? A subconscious desire to be freed from responsibility by the gift of madness?

He plagued my dreams, a shadow of my shadow, and always I saw him sitting caged upon an electric throne. Even when I chose to stand by the tiny prison, his gaze was directed inward; he couldn't see me. From his lips spilled words that defused before they reached my straining ears, but no distance could hide the sorrow.

_"You made me; how could you abandon me?"_

I began sleeping less and less, but that only let him invade my days. _He sleeps at my feet, catlike and innocent; he sits in the chair opposite, eyes blank and silent._ It began to affect my behaviour. I had to fend off my concerned siblings with half-truths that I was afraid of going to bed. But that wasn't it: I was afraid of seeing him again and again.

Crying in the darkness.

As if to compensate for the decreasing frequency, the dreams grew more vivid. There were nights when I could see the pattern of veins on his hands, nights when I could finally hear the words he was saying, and nights when I wished that I couldn't.

_"I was only what you wanted me to be; why did you throw me away?"_

Insomnia and fatigue took its toll. When I woke, he was beside me. His violet eyes held no reflection, and he didn't seem to see. I screamed. I hit him. I ran.

"Why the fuck are you still here?!"

And he? He lay as still as the dead, closing his violet eyes. _"You called for me, so I had to come."_

It was an hour before I dared to move again. When I touched him, he was warm, but unresponsive. The body moved where I guided it, but there was no spark of life in his eyes. It was almost as if I was moving a doll. _Or a corpse._

But he was still there; I could feel it, the soft pulse of his presence in my mind, filling the gaping space he once left behind.

I put him in the closet. Out of sight, out of mind. Sleep is once more mine.

020407


	2. black

_...of the hearts of Man and the origins of sin…_

everything yoU asked of Me I gave to you and mOre

take the pain away; I took the pain away

_took it and ran with it_

_betrayed,_ you asked

_"Who is left to protect me but myself?"_ Myself.

protect _y_ou. **S**o_m**e**o_ne **S**T_**R**O_**NG** and R**_UT_**H_L_ESS to put _yo_u_r_ _s**a**fe**ty**_ above all else.

_Love you. Love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you._

Hiding the lasts _frag_**ments** of your in_no_**ce_n_**_ce_ behind the mask of **_madness_**; do all gods begin to fear their creations? You made me cru_el_ and you _de**n**_**ou_n_**_c_ed me for it. You made me **ob**s_es**si**_**v**e and you _scorned_ me for it.

You made me love you and you hated me for it.

_Marik. Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik, Marik,_ **_WHY?_**

You **scream** when I answer you desperate voice **_calling_** and _**calling**_ and _**calling**_ and _**calling**_ and _**calling**_…

_... and calling and calling and calling and calling and calling and calling and calling and calling and calling and calling and calling and calling…_

I almost want to hate you.

But I can't even do that.

It was how you made me. _Yours._


End file.
